empire_seriefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
You're so Beautiful (White Party Version)
Attention ! Vous pouvez confondre cette chanson avec You're so Beautiful (90's Version), You're so Beautiful (Lyon's Version) & You're so Beautiful (Empire Version) You're so Beautiful (White Party Version) est une chanson de l'épisode "''La Soirée blanche''" chantée par Jamal Lyon. Il reprend la chanson de son père et en profite pour faire son coming-out en replacant les paroles de son frère lors de son couplet. Cette chanson est la 23ème de l'album Empire (The Complete Season 1) et est chantée par Jussie Smollett Paroles Sometimes you feel insecure Trust me babe I understand (straight up forreal) Even with no manicure Just know that I'll still hold your hand (haha, I'm just sayin') You look so good when you walking by Sexy comes in every size Keep wearing that, you ain't playin' You got yourself a new man F Kanye's Workout Plan I call that baby fat (baby fat) Cause you sure look good to me I think You're so beautiful (shake it, shake it) Give the world a show (move it, move it) Go up down, up down, up down Go up down, up down, up down Shake it fast, its yours (How much you pay for it?) Say this the kind of song that makes a man love a man A man love a man, a man love a man Say this the kind of song that makes a man love a man A man love a man, a man love a man (You're) You're so beautiful (shake it, shake it) And I don't care who knows (move it, move it) Go up down, up down, up down Go up down, up down, up down Shake it fast Cause it sure look good to me Where your glasses? You can't see Damn I love your crooked smile (Straight up forreal) Face ain't shaved, you're wild and free But you'll never go out of style You look too good to be mad, you got way too much class All up inside those jeans, you should be happy Hot damn, you seen them big thighs? You been all up inside, the cornbread and collard greens You call me Papi, and I like it, ow! You're so beautiful (shake it, shake it) Give the world a show (move it, move it) Go up down, up down, up down Go up down, up down, up down Shake it fast, its yours (How much you pay for it?) I say, you're so beautiful (shake it, shake it) And I don't care who knows (move it, move it) Go up down, up down, up down Go up down, up down, up down Shake it fast Cause it sure look good to me Shake it fast Shake it, shake it fast You lookin' like a bag of money (bag of money, bag of money) Shake it fast Shake it, shake it fast You lookin' like a bag of money (bag of money, bag of money) Shake it fast Shake it, shake it fast You lookin' like a bag of money (bag of money, bag of money) Shake it fast Shake it, shake it fast You lookin' like a bag of money (bag of money, bag of money) Ow! You're so beautiful (shake it, shake it) Give the world a show (move it, move it) Go up down, up down, up down Go up down, up down, up down Shake it fast, its yours (How much you pay for it?) I say, you're so beautiful (shake it, shake it) And I don't care who knows (move it, move it) Go up down, up down, up down Go up down, up down, up down Go up down, up down, up down Go up down, up down, up down Go up down, up down, up down Go up down, up down, up down Shake it fast Cause it sure look good to me Vidéos Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Solo Catégorie:Jamal Lyon Catégorie:Empire (The Complete Season 1) Catégorie:Chansons de la saison 1